


More like Isle of brats

by Tippyhatter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, BUT I MEAN IT'S VERY SUGGESTIVE, CHAPTER 3 IS JUST SMUT, COULD ADD SMUT LATER TBH, Could be in the same universe as Citrine & Clovers, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Klara and Avery are both student's as well, Klara and Avery are clingy and concerned, Klara and Avery are very praised motivated, Multi, Mustard is a troll try and tell me otherwise, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor, Praise Kink, Reader is a bisexual, Reader is a bug type trainer, Reader is a older student, Reader is female... but you could prolly read them either way tbh, Reader is the only top, Reader wants to be a gym leader too, Soulmate AU, THERE IS NOT REALLY SMUT, TOOK 3 MONTHS FOR ME TO GET THE GUTS TO POST THE SMUT, We don't really interact between the two, Well Kinda Femdom, both Klara and Avery are bottoms, chapter 1 is Before Gloria goes to the isle, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippyhatter/pseuds/Tippyhatter
Summary: All you wanted to do was to train with Mustard so you could be a gym leader. Of course though things don't go as planned when your two soulmates are the newest students, and they are both giant brats.All you wanted to do was train your bug pokemon, now your going to have to teach manners to two adults.
Relationships: Klara/ Reader, Savory | Avery/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I played a bit of Isle of Armor..... and this happened after I found nothing in the tags for either of these two bratty morons (I love them though) THUS THIS WAS BORN.....

You were meditating, your pokemon shuffling about as you sat on a bolder in deep relaxing meditation. You were one of the few senior student’s at the dojo meaning a lot of the time Mustard sent you off to do weird bits of training to help you feel ‘one with nature’. You were pretty sure the older man was pulling your leg every time, but it was nice to get out of the dojo and relax with just you and your pokemon. Not having to mediate between the newer students, two of them being extra troublesome for you. 

“Just go away Avery, she clearly would be happier to see my cute face more then your stupid mug”

“Oh really, I don’t need to use future sight to see that you couldn’t be even farther from the truth then now” 

Your eyebrow twitched as you kept your eyes closed, hoping that if you acted if you were in deep concentration they’d get bored and leave you. 

“Oh there you are Darling~” You heard Klara skip closer, you kept trying to block her out as your pokemon still shuffled around. You could feel Klara’s pout as you said nothing while you heard Avery step closer with a faint laugh. 

“Clearly my Dearest is in deep focus” You heard him give another laugh “I would expect nothing less from My soulmate” He emphasized the ‘my’ as you heard a grumble for Klara fighting the urge to sigh. 

“She’s not your Soulmate, she’s Mine” She argued back as you then heard Avery grumble and mutter something under his breath while your eye twitched. You could feel the headache coming on as you sighed heavily before opening your eyes.

“Both of you knock it off” You said as the two of them jumped in surprise before both of them smiled coyly at you. You frowned as you let out a huff. “What can I help you two with now?” You asked getting off of the large rock as your four pokemon came back to your side. You crossed your arms while the two other gym leaders in training walked closer to you. 

Avery said your name before taking your hand and kissing the back of it till Klara shoved him away and hugged your arm, sticking her tongue out at the psychic trainer as she cuddled closer. She said your name in a sing-song voice as she kissed your cheek causing the man in front of you to glare at her before a smug look came across his face as he leaned down and kissed your other cheek, he slowly wrapped his own arm around your other one as the two of them glared at each other over your head. 

You sighed loudly used to their stupid antics by now. “Klara, Avery” You began as the two of them stared at you with a hopeful look on each of their faces as you tried to wiggle out of their grips. “Don’t you two have your own training to do” You stated bluntly as the two of them frowned as you managed to free your arms. 

“Well yes, but I thought you’d like to do some training with me” Klara said with a smug look as she looked over at Avery who had a similar look and shook his head. 

“Now Klara I believe you are wrong seeing as My dearest would rather train with me instead” Avery said as the two began to glare at each other about to verbally throw down about why the other was wrong. That is until you loudly clapped your hands to drag their attention back to you. 

“You know what, seeing as the two of you are having issues with your teamwork, why don’t you train with each other” You said a smile on your mouth but a glare in your eyes as you called your pokemon back over to you with a whistle before walking off with a heavy sigh, ignoring the protest from the two behind you.

Your Volcarona chirped worriedly at you as she floated next to you along with your Frosmoth, and Orbeetle. Your Heracross was walking next to you as you let out a sigh facepalming as you though back to your two dumb bratty soulmates. “I just don’t get it guys” You began as you got far enough away from where you had been.

“There really is no reason for the two of them to fight so much, they are both my soulmate” You let out a heavy sigh as you made your way to the beach where a pile of wild Slowpokes were lying out sleeping. Sitting on the sand you stared out at the ocean. 

“I mean it’s not like I asked to have two soulmates” You said frowning as your four pokemon settled around you. “Why can’t they just understand” You looked out sadly, letting out a tired sigh.

\---------------

“Darling!” “Dearest!”

You had entered the dojo for dinner as the two of them beamed at you trying to wave you over to sit next to them instead of the other one. You sighed as a frown went across your face, causing the two of them to hesitate as worried looks came across their faces. 

“Oh hello sweetie here for dinner?” Honey asked as she placed some more food down on the large table that all the students and her own family were sitting around. She gave you a soft smile while you sighed and shook your head. 

“Sorry Ma’am, I’m not hungry, I think I’ll go to bed early” You said as Honey frowned at you a look of what could only be described as motherly concern was on her face as you walked back to your room. Not seeing Avery and Klara glance at each other with a worried look.

You let out a heavy sigh entering your room in the Dojo, setting up your bed as you then laid down to stare up at the ceiling with a frown. You let out your Heracross who crawled next to you as you clung onto the pokemon. “What do I do bud” You said frowning as you hugged the bug pokemon who chirped happily. “I only have a few months of training left, and then I won’t see either of them for months maybe even years until they are done with their training” You let out a heavy sigh as Heracross chirped at you worriedly. 

Your stomach twisted in knots as you heard a faint knock on your door, you expected it to be Honey, since she usually would bring anyone who didn’t eat dinner a small snack. “Come in” You said sighing as you closed your eyes hearing the door slide open. You were confused as to why you heard two sets of steps until you heard them kneel down by your place on the floor. Your name said worriedly in two familiar voices as your eyes opened to look at them both with a shocked look. 

“We were worried that you were hungry” Klara said looking somewhat guilty as they set down a can of lemonade and a prepackaged snack. 

“We tried to make you something in the kitchen, but this fool went though in such a way that I was Psyshock, it was like she got hit by confusion” Avery said as Klara’s cheeks had a faint blush while she glared at him. 

“Well you were the one who was supposed to stir the pot” Klara said with a glare as Avery blushed in embarrassment while looking away.  
You let out a heavy sigh sitting up. You put Heracross back in his pokeball before you took the can and snack, a faint smile on your face as the two of them bickered. “Thanks for thinking about me” You said softly as the two of them stopped bickering and looked at you, both of them blushing and fidgeting.

“W-Well it was nothing, we just got worried, and” Avery began but stopped looking down at the ground with a guilty look on his face as Klara looked at you with an equally as guilty look. 

“We know that our fighting makes you upset, and we felt bad that you left” Klara said sighing as Avery nodded his head. 

“We tried to work together to make something, but that didn’t work out” Avery said while Klara then nodded. You smiled a little as you let out a small laugh. 

“That’s because the both of you are terrible at cooking” You stated as they both blushed. “Every single time we go out and have to camp somewhere on the island neither of you cook” You let out a giggle as the two of them turned a bright red. 

“That’s not it” “That has nothing to do with it”

“We both just like your cooking!” The exclaimed at the same time causing a blush to appear on your own cheeks.

“O-oh” You said as you quietly stuffed the snack into your mouth looking away, the two of them sitting before you still blushing.

“Well thank you for thinking of me you two, and for trying” You said a soft smile on your face as the both of them nodded their heads. “I’m proud that you tried to work together for me” You said looking at the both of them with a soft look as the two of them blushed at your praise, not that they didn’t normally do that when you’d praise them, it was honestly something you found adorable about your two soulmates. A grin appeared on your face as you looked between the two of them. 

“I should reward you two for working together though, maybe it will encourage you to get along more” You said as the both of them looked confused but equally flustered.

“W-what do you mean Darling” “What could you r-reward us with Dearest” 

A smirk was on your face as you crawled towards Klara first her face a bright red as you placed yourself on her lap. One of your arms wrapped around her waist while your hand gently rested against her face. Her face was a bright red as you smiled. “You're both so cute,” You said glancing over at Avery who stared at the two of you with a bright red face. “Don’t worry Avery, you’ll get yours right after okay” You said as the blond gulped and rapidly nodded his head. You let out a hum as you turned back to Klara.

“Now Klara, are you ready?” You asked tilting your head slightly as she gulped closing her eyes as she nodded her head slightly. “Good Girl,” You purred, you felt her body quiver as you, leaned in closer as your lips pressed against her soft ones. She let out a soft noise as you pressed your body closer to her’s, your lips pressing harder before you decided to lick her lips for entrance, a faint peach flavor on your tongue from her favorite lipgloss. Another soft noise came from her as she opened her mouth for you. A muffled moan came from her as you dominated the kiss, her tongue pressing against yours occasionally as you let out a few quiet sounds of your own enjoyment.

You slowly felt her sliding onto her back as you grinned into the kiss moving one of your arms to support your weight above her. Klara clung onto you as you continued kissing until you both had to break apart for air. She panted heavily as she looked up at you with a dazed look, a smug look on your face as you stared down at her flustered form. You licked your lips as the faint taste of peach was still on your tongue. “Thanks for the snack Klara” You said smugly as she stuttered beneath you before covering her face as you got off of her she let out a whine causing you to chuckle before kissing the top of her head. “Now, now, Avery still needs his reward too” You said, turning over to the male who was a bright red as he glanced from you to Klara.

You smiled crawling over to him and settling in his lap, you let out a hum as the male stuttered.Carefully you took his tall hat off his head, the pokeballs that were floating around it softly landed on the brim, placing it on the ground before looking back at Avery with a grin.

You move so that you had one arm resting against his shoulder while the other gently rested on the side of his face. He had a dumbstruck look as you smile softly at him. “You both are really too cute” You said with a light hum as you glanced over to a dazed Klara staring at the two of you as you giggled a little. “Maybe I should do this more often, this is the longest you have gone without arguing” You said with a hum as Avery blushed, and mumbled something. “Hmm?” You tilted your head as the man froze before looking at you. 

“Please” He begged as you raised a brow. 

“What do you need Avery?” You asked as the man sighed. 

“I want my reward too, please” He said with what was basically a pout as you grinned. 

“Aww what a good boy, so polite” You said, feeling him shiver at the praise before you leaned in closer. Your lips pressed against his as you felt him shiver again as you pressed against him. He moved his hands to your hips with shaky hands as you both kissed. You soon licked his lips for entrance as well. He parted his own lips quickly letting out a soft noise as you kissed him, unlike Klara though Avery tried to fight for some form of dominance in the kiss, eventually though he gave up with a faint moan and a slight squeeze on your hips before he slid down onto the ground with you above him. He was quieter then Klara, but held you close as he quivered from your passionate kiss. 

You parted lips, a grin on your face as he let out a small whine trying to follow your lips to continue. You giggled as you heard Klara shuffle over with a pout as you sat on Avery’s waist, the man panting beneath you. “See if you two continue to get a long more maybe I’ll treat you to some more” You said as the two of them glanced at each other before nodding their heads. 

“Of course” “Yes” 

They both looked at you with expectation as you giggled before getting off of Avery, he whined at the loss of contact before you placed a kiss on his head. Both of them pouted at you as you got back into your bed. They looked at each other before looking at you with frown. 

“Now, now” You said with a smile before patting your bed “If I do what I did there too much it wouldn’t be an effective reward now would it?” You said as both of them sighed. “Though that being said I want you two to come here” You patted your bed on either side of you as the two of them blushed before heading over. Avery curled up behind you wrapping his arms around you and tangling his legs with yours, while Klara was in front of you her back to you as you wrapped your arms around her a content sigh slipping past your lips as you settled in. 

“Good, you’re both so good” You said tiredly as the two of them let out a flustered sound as you fell asleep between them.

\--------

Mustard chuckled stroking his beard as he watched Avery and Klara working together on a task he had given them, you stood next to your teacher as you both watched your soulmates chasing after some Slowpokes.

“I’ve noticed those two have been getting along better recently” He said with a hum as you nodded your head. “You wouldn’t have anything to do with it, would you?” He asked with a sly grin as you hummed with a smile and shrugged your shoulders. 

“Perhaps, they just needed some motivation really” You said with a grin as the older man laughed.

“Well keep up the good work then kid, this is the most synced I’ve ever seen them” He said as you let out a huff before shaking your head. 

“Oh by the way, I heard the Chairman and his Secretary are going to head over here, something about opening up a gym in Wedgehurst and wanting a new leader for there, could be your chance kid” Mustard said as you hummed.  
“What do I need to do?” You asked as the older man grinned. 

“Well the Chairman wants to do a test battle with your best team, four vs four and depending on that will depend on whether or not Galar gets a new gym leader” He gave you a sharp look with a grin on his face, “Now what do you say, are you up for the challenge?” He asked as you smirked. 

“You bet”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally a gym leader, well almost your gym is still being built. You haven't heard from Klara and Avery for seven months and you worry that you'll never see them again.

You let out a sigh as you watched the construction of your gym happening, a small smile on your face as you watched the construction workers doing their jobs. 

“Oh Hello dearie” “There is our new gym leader, doesn’t she look like a sweet girl” 

A few of the locals came over as you smiled at them. “How are you today?” You asked as the two women began to go on a tangent about their families, not an unusual occurrence really. 

“We’re so glad to finally get a gym” “Yes, tourism has been very hard on us lately” 

The two women said as you frowned a little. “Well hopefully my matches will be able to help out with that." You smiled as the two of them giggled before walking off. You let out a sigh staring up at the giant stadium before walking back to your home, occasionally getting stopped by a happy towns person.

You entered your house with a sigh, your gym pokemon ready, challenge planned all you had to do was wait for your gym to be finished and you would finally be a gym leader.

You had impressed Leon with your small battle with the man that he had made you the newest gym leader, of course Klara and Avery were upset with you leaving them. You haven’t heard from your two soulmates since you left several months ago and it caused a painful feeling in your chest. You missed the both of them. How they would act all high and mighty but become flustered messes when you praised them. Avery’s silly psychic puns, Klara pouting. You missed them more and more everyday. You let out a sigh making yourself dinner as you turned on the tv. 

You sighed as you watched the Champion cup battle reruns, that would be you out there next year. You began chopping some vegetables as you listened to the announcer analyze the battle. You were making curry again. Sighing as you thought back to your two Soulmates again, remembering when they first ate your curry. 

\------

_You all were camping together due to Mustard saying that it was your job as the student with the most experience to help the two newbies along. You all had set up the tent with a large argument breaking out between Klara and Avery. Mainly since they found out that you were both their soulmate, which apparently they had issues with sharing. You of course were shocked and enamored by the both of them, until their first argument, which left a bitter taste in your mouth._

_You were stirring the pot while Klara and Avery watched. “You seem pretty good at this Darling” Klara said as you rolled your eyes._

_“You’d be surprised how often Mustard sends us out like this for training” You stated bluntly while Avery nodded his head._

_“I see, it must be to become one with nature and to live off the land” He said with a smug grin as you sighed, shaking your head._

_“I’m pretty sure he does this so he can have family movie night with his wife and son” You said bluntly as the two of them looked shocked at you. “Honey kinda admitted it to me a while ago that he usually sends us out when she feels they need time alone as a family since Hyde is at a ‘sensitive age’” You used hand quotes before continuing to stir the pot. As the two of them looked confused._

_“Anyways Curry is done, eat up” You said serving them both their meals, of course they bickered about who would be served first until you gave them a blank stare before serving your own meal and then theirs._

_They each took a bite before their eyes basically sparkled at the meal._

_“This is delicious Darling” “Dearest you are a wonderful cook”_

_The two of them sang praise to you before glaring at each other. You sighed as you at your meal. It needed more spice to it, but if they liked it then that was fine._

_“Well finish your meal and we’ll head to bed” You stated as the two of them stared at you in shock._

_“I understand we’ll be sharing the tent Darling, but where will he be sleeping?” Klara asked as you rolled your eyes while Avery shook his head._

_“You must have been hit by Confusion Klara, clearly myself and Dearest will be sharing the tent, the real question is where will you sleep?” Avery said as you sighed narrowing your eyes at the two of them._

_“We’ll all share the tent” You said as the two of them blinked at you in confusion._

_“WHAT! But it’s so tiny” Klara whined_

_“Dearest clearly there must be a better option!” Avery tried to negotiate_

_You shook your head as you began cleaning up. The two trainers next to you are still trying to find a way to not have to share a tent with the other. “If space is that much of an issue, then I’ll sleep outside” You said with a smile._

_“NO!” “ABSOLUTELY NOT!”_

_They both exclaimed at the same time as you shook your head._

_“Then I guess we are all sharing”_

\-------

You let out a soft laugh at the memory, they were both ridiculous, they had spent hours arguing about how the three of you would be sleeping until you decided to put your sleeping bag in the middle and for them to ‘figure it out’. You had woken up the morning after that sandwiched between them. 

You sighed glancing at your Rotom phone, sure you could text them, but Mustard had a no phone policy for the most part, so that it wouldn’t distract from training. You sat down at your table with a sigh. Dinner had never felt so lonely until you left the Dojo. You had been so used to eating with everyone that eating by yourself felt wrong. 

You let out a sigh as you finished your meal and did your dishes, then served your bug pokemon their meals. You added some honey as a little treat to them all, having a small smile on your face as the choir of happy chirps rang out. You huffed out a laugh until you heard the door ring. 

“Huh, I wasn’t expecting any visitors” You frowned a little in confusion expecting it to be another one of your neighbors as you approached your door. 

“Hello what can-” You were interrupted by someone flinging themself at you. You fell backwards since you did not expect to be tackled when you opened your door

“Darling!” A familiar sweet voice rang out as your body hit the floor, a quiet ‘oof’ leaving your mouth as you noticed familiar pink hair. 

“Klara?” You said, staring at her eyes wide as she squeezed you harder.

“You fool” Another familiar voice rang out as you looked over at Avery who after shutting your door rushed to your side. “You could have hurt her Klara!” Avery said with a scowl as he pried Klara off of you. 

You glanced between the two of them in shock. “Avery?” You said stunned, staring at the blond who was lecturing an unamused looking Klara. 

“What did you expect me to do Avery, we haven’t seen her in over half a year!” Klara pouted before turning back to you with a slightly nervous looking smile.

You slowly sat up looking between the two of them, a shocked expression on your face as they both looked nervous and somewhat guilty. You blinked a few times, as they both looked more and more worried.

“Darling? “Dearest?”

They both questioned as you silently grabbed them both and hugged them each with one of your arms. They looked over your shoulders at each other with confused expressions. Until they felt you shaking slightly. You heard them both worriedly call your name as you clung to them.

“I missed you both so much” You said trying to hide your tears from their lines of sight. “I was so worried that you both hated me for becoming a gym leader before either of you” You sniffled as they both began panicking. 

“What!?” Klara said in a shocked tone holding onto you tighter with a pout. “I couldn’t hate you Darling” She blushed as she hid her face into your shoulder. “Some things had just happened and we couldn’t visit for a while” Klara said with a pout as she held you. 

Avery had a frown on his face as he clung to your otherside placing a kiss on the top of your head while he rubbed your back. “I would never hate you Dearest” He said softly trying to reassure you. He felt horrible that you thought they never visited you sooner because they were jealous, okay they both were jealous during the first month but after that they missed you so badly. “We couldn’t visit sooner because Mustard had given us some tasks that we had to do for the last few months” Avery said as you began calming down, Klara nodded her head. 

“Yeah if it was anyone’s fault it was Gloria’s” Klara said causing you to blink a few times in confusion. 

“What do you mean Gloria?” You leaned away wiping your eyes with a sniffle before giving them a confused look. “Do you mean the champion?” You asked tilting your head as Klara and Avery both scoffed and frowned. 

“Sure she’s good but you know that Leon’s the champion Darling” Klara said with a pout while Avery smirked and shook his head.

“Exactly, Leon’s the champion not that kid” Avery said with a confident smirk as you raised a brow at them. 

“He was, but last year he lost to a kid named Gloria” You said then giving rough description of the girl causing both Klara and Avery to look at you in shock. 

“THAT TWERP NEVER MENTIONED THAT, Argh, no wonder she kept beating me!” Klara exclaimed with a pout as she crossed her arms. 

“Of course that only makes sense she’d be the champion, after all she not only beat us both, but she did beat our tricks too” Avery said with a chuckle before freezing as he looked over at you Klara had elbowed him in his side as they both looked at you. 

You had a frown on your face and your arms crossed “What do you mean tricks” You said as they both gulped trying to stutter out an explanation as your frown deepened.

“Klara, Avery” You said their names causing them both to freeze. “ You two cheated during a match” You let out a heavy sigh “I’m disappointed” You said as they both looked at you with shock and regret as you stood up with a sigh. 

“No wonder I didn’t see or hear from you two for months, Mustard was punishing you two for cheating” You crossed your arms looking down at them both as they both flinched. 

“I’m Sorry” They both said at the same time as you sighed, shaking your head. 

“Well I hope you two learned your lesson, I was so worried” You said with a frown “Now I know Mustard punished you both, but I think I need to do something to teach you both that my good girl and good boy should know better, don’t you think?” You tilted your head looking down at the two of them as you saw Avery quiver slightly with a flushed face avoiding eye contact with you while Klara stared at you with a blush her eyes wide as they both slowly nodded their heads. 

“Alright, follow me then, We’ll do this in my room” You had a devious grin on your face while the two of them slowly stood up glancing at each other before following after you.

They both were learning something that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a partial smut chapter for this written ( I FEEL IT IS TOO TERRIBLE TO ADD) but if enough people want it, I'll add it, if not GLAD YOU ENJOYED.


	3. This is just smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut that someone asked for but I was too much of a coward to post till 3 months later, this has no plot it's just smut.... Hopefully decent smut. Rating of story has changed just because of this one chapter.
> 
> ALSO there is unprotected sex in this chapter, IN RL USE SOME CONDOMS PEOPLE, Protect yourselves cause your worth it... that is my psa enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY F GUYS, ya'll gave me 26 kudos and 4 bookmarks for writing hella indulgent garbage, thank you, each and everyone of you is beautiful.  
> Now enjoy this trash smut.

You stared down at the two of them looking up at you with needy expressions as they lay on your bed. You had been teasing them for what felt like hours, at least to the two beneath you it felt that way. A coy smile on your face at their disheveled appearances. The both had marks on their necks, chests, and thighs on their pale bodies from your sweet ‘punishment’. You trailed your pointer finger down Avery’s chest before moving over to his nipple with a devious look. You pinched the sensitive bud as his body jolted, the poor blond bit his lip to keep from begging. You then continued to trail a finger along his chest lightly poking the marks you had made earlier every so often. He shivered from your light touch craving more, but this was a punishment after all.

You were waiting for one of them to crack and make a sweet noise for you, but they were both determined to not be the first to break knowing what would happen to whomever broke first. You smiled softly at Klara as she looked at you eyes wide. You hummed as you trailed your hand along her collar bone before you made your way to her full breasts. A grin was on your face as you pinched one of her nipples, your smile widened at her shivering form. You slowly rolled the bud between your fingers as she covered her mouth with one of her hands to keep quiet, a frown appeared on your face. You were growing tired of their silence.

You leaned down to her other neglected breast as Klara’s eyes were wide open in shock, she shivered as she felt your breath against her chest, you grinned glancing up at the shocked pink haired woman. “Let’s see if you can keep quiet from this Klara?” You grinned before opening your mouth giving a little lick to her neglected nipple before taking it into your mouth. You continued to toy with her other nipple. 

Klara shivered before one hard suck caused her to break and let out a loud moan. A grin was on your face as you released her nipple with a loud pop. 

“Well, well, well” You said still toying with her other breast as the pink hair woman moaned quietly, her eyes closed. “Looks like someone finally made a sound” You said as Avery looked over at Klara with a smug grin, the pink haired woman glared at him. 

“You know what that means Klara” You said as she pouted. 

“B-but that’s not fair, you played dirty, you didn’t even do the same to Avery” She whined while Avery sighed as you smiled at Klara. 

“You two should be lucky that I’m even going to pleasure you both, I could have just made you both take turns going down on me and then left you both without anything, but I thought that would be too mean” You grinned before looking back at Avery who looked at you nervously.

“Plus maybe I missed the feel of both of you a little too much” You moved over to Avery letting go of Klara. She had let out a loud whine at the loss of your touch.

Avery gulped as he looked up at you a blush on his cheeks as you finally proceeded to take off your clothing, both of them had been naked since this began, but you had stayed fully clothed. You grinned tossing your shirt and pants away, sitting on Avery’s thighs in just your undergarments. Both of them had their eyes on you as you reached around to undo your bra. 

Klara licked her lips as she stared wide eyed while Avery shivered beneath you, you were grinning. 

“So Avery since you are such a good boy” You began, holding his face in your hands as he shivered from your words once more. “What do you want?” You tilted your head as blue eyes looked up at you unfocused. 

“I want to be inside” He said quietly, looking away until you tilted his head so he’d look at you. 

“Inside where?” You asked with a pur as he looked up at you flustered. He bit his lip as you waited for him to tell you with a grin. 

“I…” He began “I want to be inside of you” . His face somehow managed to get redder as you grinned, stripping off your panties before siding down and hovering above him. 

“What a Good boy telling me what he wants, I think you deserve a little treat” You said as you used your hand to line him up with your entrance, he shivered as he could feel how wet you were. A grin was on your face as you slowly sunk down onto him. Your body shivered as you let out a quiet moan feeling him twitch inside of you as you adjusted. Klara watched as one of her own hands slid down her body to go to her own entrance until you stopped her with a hard glare. 

“Klara, if you touch yourself without permission I will not let you cum for the rest of the night” You said as the pink haired woman froze with a pout before moving her hand away from herself.

You felt Avery twitch inside you again as you turned back to him a grin on your face as you leaned down and kissed him passionately before surprising him with a bounce. He moaned loudly as you put your hands on his chest and began to ride him. You had a moderate speed at first until you felt a familiar tension in your body. You were focusing more on your own pleasure and less on his. 

Avery loved it, he moaned as he felt your walls clenching him while you rode him, he knew this was less about him getting off and more about you since they were being punished, but he was so close. He felt you fumble a little on one of your bounces and frowned a little as he placed his hands on your hips to help you keep up the pace.

You moaned as you both continued until you felt Avery shiver with a loud moan feeling his release inside you as he shook. You followed after a couple more bounces, your whole body shivered as you fell onto his chest with a sigh.

You slowly got off the blond, his release spilling from you as he let out a moan. You planted a kiss to his forehead before looking at Klara. 

“Your turn, but first, clean this up” You pointed down as you lay on your back the pink haired woman frowned as she looked over at a blissed out Avery with a frown. 

“But it’s his mess” Klara said, pouting as you raised a brow at her before turning to look at Avery. 

“I mean he can if you want, but that just means waiting longer for your turn” You stated as you watched Klara puff her cheeks as she glanced over at Avery. 

“Fine” She pouted as she crawled down so her face was level with your entrance. You smiled down at her as she gave a tentative lick before she began going. You heard quiet moans from her as she cleaned you with a grin on your face as you felt her tongue slowly working. Avery looked over at you with a smile before he leaned down to your chest and began toying with your breasts. He used his mouth to suck on one while his hand toyed with the other. 

You felt Klara stick her fingers inside to scoop out more of yours and Avery’s combined release before she leaned away to look over at you and Avery with a pout.

“Avery, switch with me” Klara demanded while the blond frowned. 

“Why, she asked you to clean her” He said as Klara glared at him. He let out a sigh and looked at you for confirmation. You grinned and nodded your head as the blond crawled down and began to eat you out with far more gusto than Klara had, you felt him moaning against you as well as seeing him work himself in time with his licks and thrusts of his fingers.

Klara stared at you before leaning in and kissing you. You quickly deepened the kiss and moaned at the taste of Avery and your own release that was on her tongue. You pulled away as Klara pouted before you pushed her onto your breast that Avery had not used his mouth on. Klara glanced up at you before toying with your chest after a nod from you. You sighed content withthe feeling until you felt Avery sit up, you saw him lick his lips and clean his fingers that had been inside you. 

“There, I don’t see why you couldn’t do it yourself” Avery said as Klara released your breast and glared at him. 

“Because you taste gross” She said as the man raised a brow at her.  
“You don’t complain about the taste when she kisses you after Dearest sucks me off” He fired back with a grin as Klara sputtered.

“Yeah well you don’t complain when she does the same after she eats me out” She said as the blond rolled his eyes at her. You sighed sitting up and pushing Klara onto the bed, grinding your knee against her she let out a loud moan.

“Enough arguing” You stated as you leaned back and shoved your fingers into Klara’s wet entrance. She let out a loud moan as you ground your thumb against her clit. You continued to work her with one hand as you leaned down to her breasts and began sucking and kissing them. You saw Klara cling to your sheets as you played with her until you felt fingers toying with your own entrance. 

You heard Avery sighing over Klara’s moans. “The least you could do is pleasure our Dearest while she takes care of you, Klara” Avery said as Klara opened her eyes to glare at him. 

“Shut up” She said, taking her own hand and toying with your clit. “Move your hand, it’s my turn” Klara whined. You rolled your eyes before roughly thrusting your fingers. Klara let out a loud moan as you felt her clenching you fingers tightly, her moans getting louder. 

You tapped Avery’s leg to get him to move away from you as you moved down so your face was lined up with Klara’s pink entrance. You hummed as you began to mouth her clit. Her whining and moaning got louder as you glanced up to see her eyes closed, overwhelmed tears coming down her face as you continued.

You kept place as Klara twitched and moaned. You heard her whine your name as she panted. “I’m going to” She began looking down at you with overwhelmed tears as she panted and let out a moan. 

“It’s okay Klara” You purred “just let go” a soft smile was on your face as she made a whining sound. Her body quivered as she watched you until she let out a loud cry. Her back arched as she quaked. A grin on your face as you helped her ride out her climax.

Klara lightly patted your shoulder as your touch became too much. You had a content smile on your face as you placed a kiss on her hip and began to slowly pull out your fingers. 

“What a good job you did Klara” You said with a smile wiping your face before placing a few kisses onto her forehead. She let out a sleepy whine which caused you to giggle before you placed a kiss onto her lips and turned over to Avery. 

He looked at you with a soft smile and a blush as you laid down next to Klara, your back to her as you patted the spot in front of you.  
“Come here Avery” You said as the blond came over and cuddled up to you he had a blush on his face as you placed a few kisses on his face.

“I’m so glad you both came back” You said a tired look on your face as you felt Klara wrap an arm around your waist before you felt her breathing behind you level out. 

“I'm glad to be back by your side Dearest” Avery said with a blush on his cheeks. He then glanced at Klara “I’m sure Klara feels the same way” He sighed. “There wasn’t a day we didn’t think of you, you know that right” Avery said trying not to let his worry show through while you gave him a tired smile. 

“I know now, I hope you both know that I thought about you both everyday since I left” You said as you then felt Klara nuzzle into you back. 

Avery gave you a mischievous grin. “Really, Klara will be glad to know that, after all she was so worried you’d leave her for Nessa or Bea, said something about ‘even though their not as cute you still might be tempted by them’” He chuckled as you smiled and felt Klara’s grip on you tighten. 

“That’s rich coming from You Avery” Klara said, her voice sounding tired but snarky. “You were all worried about her seeing Milo or Raihan and leaving you for their abs” You could tell Klara was grinning. 

You let out a heavy sigh before moving your hands so that you could pat their heads. “You know that I would never leave either of you for those gym leaders right?” You questioned seeing Avery have a guilty look and feeling Klara hide her face in your shoulder. You let out another sigh

“None of them are my type anyways” You stated causing Avery to look at you confused. 

“Well what is your type then Darling?” Klara asked, causing a grin to appear on your face. 

“You know I’ve always been fond of brats”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
